


eye contact

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [16]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burns, Cigarettes, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, M/M, Mild Gore, Threats, aha 🤪
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 16: burnritsu risks it
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Series: goretober 2020!!! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	eye contact

**Author's Note:**

> canon divergence from s2ep2! excuse all discrepancies; idk what sekaii is

Ritsu rubs his stinging face in shock, looking at Yokozawa with a grimace, his lips drawn thin and fist throbbing. It didn’t register that someone like Yokozawa could actually hit him. Sure, he was the “wild bear of Marukawa,” but Ritsu always thought he was all bark and no bite. Maybe when it came to Takano, that was a different story. It wasn’t the first time Yokozawa has gotten somewhat physical with Ritsu over this topic, after all.

Yokozawa lowers his fist to his pocket, pulling out a cigarette carton. “Of course we’re dating.” He taps a smoke out, spins it between his fingers. “And stay away from Masamune. Don’t make me say it again.” He flicks the lighter from his palm as if it were a magic trick, striking a flame and touching the tip of his cigarette to it.

Ritsu lowers his own hand, clutching onto the strap of his bag. The words hurt, sure. The fact that those words were likely true hurt. The fact that he would have no choice but to disobey them. “He…” Ritsu stops himself, knowing that he’ll get hit again. Yet, the words spill out of him, masochistically. He looks Yokozawa in the eyes. “He was the one who made me sleep with him in the first place.”

Yokozawa squints at him, releasing a long drag of smoke into the atmosphere. Although he walks down the stairs silently, it has the same effect as if he were screaming and cursing, slamming Ritsu’s head against the wall and spitting in his eyes.

Ritsu holds his ground as Yokozawa reaches forwards and puts the cigarette out on Ritsu’s face, smudging the ash and ember right below his eye. The apple of his cheek. Something that couldn’t be hidden. Ritsu’s neck tenses, but he does not cry. That would be a sign of obedience.

“Don’t lie to your higher-ups. I could get you fired in an instant.” Yokozawa drops the cigarette, it first landing on Ritsu’s shoe, then the stone pathway below. “Go.”

Ritsu does, holding his face and turning a corner. Out of Yokozawa’s sight, he cries there, clutching his cheek, brushing off cinder and feeling heat heat heat.

Takano walks out of the elevator. “Sorry for the wait. Where’s Onodera?”

“He went home because he was tired.”

They make eye contact for a moment, each projecting ideals onto each other. Deep down, they both know the truth. “I see,” Takano lies. They leave together, never meeting eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
